


Here I Go Again...

by MerlinOfTheShire



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Comedy, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Humor, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), Life is a musical to Jaskier, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Musicals, Post s1 ep6, References to ABBA, Romance, Singing, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, so this is a Thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinOfTheShire/pseuds/MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: A continuation (prequel?) to Take a Chance on Me, Witcher.Jaskier sings another parodied ABBA song.OrThat time after the tragic breakup when Geralt wanders into the Inn Jaskier happens to be staying in, and basically the Mamma Mia (here I go again) scene ensures.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	Here I Go Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ABBA, the Witcher or Mamma Mia! So sad.
> 
> Well, I couldn't help it. I'm writing more. 
> 
> Life is a (Mamma Mia!) musical for Jaskier.

**Mamma Mia (There Jaskier Goes Again).**

There Jaskier had been, minding his own business, having finished an emotional performance of _Her Sweet Kiss_ when Geralt of fucking Riva strode in looking like a blood-soaked sexy beast. _Fuck. Him._ He'd spilled his damn ale over his lute attempting to hide behind the bar.

 _Just_ so he wouldn’t be seen by Geralt.

Thank the Gods, the Inn Keeper doesn’t ask any questions or draw Geralt’s attention to him, and soon enough, the Witcher collects a room key. Listening to Geralt's ever booming footsteps fall away, Jaskier pears over the bar. To catch a glimpse. Just one. It's most certainly Geralt. _Fuck._ He ducks down again, his back to the bar. Stupid silver hair and rough exterior. He’s like biting into a burnt pie and finding the inside’s somehow still soft and, heavens help him, _sweet._

Jaskier climbs around the bar, watching the Witcher disappear into the room that happens to be beside his own. _Fuck. Shit, fuck!_ There’s only one thing for it.

He swings his lute off his shoulders.

The other Inn-stayers’ eyes wander over to him, probably expecting another performance. Nope, this one’s just for himself. Fuck everyone else. He sits down on a stool, out of view from the upstairs gallery.

“ _I was abandoned by you, and I think you know when…_ ” he sings, voice quiet. He doesn’t improvise often. “y _ou made up your mind, it all came to an end._ ” He gets up, wandering over to the stairs. He’s still _angry. Pissed._ The man took his soul and squashed it in the dirt, the bastard. But yet, here he goes again…

He lingers at the top of the stairs, eyes on Geralt’s door, not sure hell ever learn. He walks over, and _surely_ the brute can hear him. A creak echoes behind him. From the stairs? He turns around, and- _what the actual fuck!_ The Innkeeper and everybody else are piled on the stairs, watching eagerly.

Right then, that’s normal.

Looking back to the door, he finds that his hand is reaching for the handle. He stops himself, goes into his own room, a stupider idea entering his mind. At least the inn-people can’t get in. Leaving his lute, he head’s to the window, prying it open. He climbs out of it, lowering himself onto the window ledge. Carefully, because he does want to live to sing the rest of this song, he inches over towards Geralt’s window. Just one more look...

He almost falls off the window ledge, but by his _lute,_ Geralt is in the _bath_ , washing the blood out of his hair.

“ _-Mamma mia, there you go again_!”

 _What the everlovi-_ He looks down, only to see the Inn-people down below, looking up at him. He blinks, _n_ _o more ale for me..._

He hurries himself back towards his own window. He's not sure he can resist anymore. Climbing back into his own room, he tries to collect himself off. He's missed him so much, he's not sure he can hide it.

He collapses down against the wall that separates him from Geralt, because he won’t deny the dramatics. “ _Yes, I’m still broken-hearted!”_ he cries, “ _blue since the day we parted_!” He lets his head fall against the wall. He immensely regrets ever having let go.

Getting up, he stares at the wall, furious. He hears the other man’s footsteps again, and soon after the sound of the Witcher’s door closing. Jaskier grabs his lute, heading towards his own door with a small smile. He's not sure he can let go yet.

When he peer’s out the door, his eyes lock onto a much cleaner Geralt. He’s climbing down the stairs, heading towards the bar. Everyone’s back inside, normal. _Thank the Gods._ Quietly, he slips out of his room and walks along the gallery. He watches as Geralt collect’s his drink, going to a table that’s off the side, almost under the gallery.

He wanders closer, so he’s almost over the table. “ _I can’t count all the times I wanted you in my b-_ “ He swallows. Probably better not sing that one. He leans over the railing, wondering why the fuck Geralt can’t hear him singing, and why everyone else has gone back to being normal.

He leans over further, so his feet are barely touching the ground. 

And then he falls.

Right into Geralt’s lap.

Geralt stares at him, mouth open. The Witcher's caught him, like he always does. Probably on accident, not even thinking about it.

Jaskier smiles sheepishly, “um, hello… ”

Geralt continues to stare at him, stunned.

He shifts, “eh, that _was_ an accident. Promise.”

Finally, Geralt blinks. “Hmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do Lay all Your Love next? Or Angel Eyes. XD


End file.
